


The Mask

by Irathgo



Series: Fallen Heroes [8]
Category: Fallen Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Fallen Heroes, Gen, Identity Reveal, OC, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irathgo/pseuds/Irathgo
Summary: Tyler finally decided to track the one that killed Michael, the previous NightAngel.  One of the leads pushed him to reveal his identity to Danielle and the others.  While Arthur finally finds out about Tyler's declining health.
Relationships: Tyler/ Arthur, Tyler/Danielle
Series: Fallen Heroes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022500
Kudos: 1





	The Mask

Tyler swore, pushing his chair back. He pulled his hands through his long hair, staring at the computer screen. 

"Annabell" he said, hesitating for a moment "Call Arthur for me, would you?"

There was silence for a moment. "Arthur is on his way" the AI voice said "He asks if there's a problem?"

Tyler stared at the screen and shook his head. "Yes" he said softly "We might have a big problem"

"What did you find?" the AI asked.

With a sigh, Tyler leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. "A big problem. A very big problem" he muttered "I never thought I'd... Oh this is going to be bad. I wish I didn't find this"

There was knocking at the door. 

"Come on in, Arthur" he said, slowly lifting his head. 

"You called, Master Tyler?"

Tyler nodded. "I'm sorry for interrupting your work" he said, reached over and turned the computer screen towards Arthur "But I need you to see this"

Arthur frowned as he looked at the computer screen. "Are you sure about this, Master Tyler?" the old man asked as he glanced at the young man. 

"I checked it almost ten times just to make sure" Tyler said.

"Did you ask Annabell to check it for you?" 

Tyler shook his head. "Annabell" he said "Run a check on the info on my computer"

"Running check"

Arthur frowned as continued to study the information on Tyler's computer. 

"The information is correct" Annabell's voice said.

"Master Tyler" Arthur said looking at the young man "This will not be easy. Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Tyler breathed out, pulling his legs up hugging them to his chest, heals kicking against the chair. "He's not going to stop hunting the NightAngel" he said "I've fought him enough to know that he's not going to stop. He wants NightAngel's power. You should know just how persistent he really is"

Arthur nodded. 

"I'm not going to wait for him to hunt me down" Tyler said before Arthur could say anything "I need to find him and make sure he doesn't off me while I'm busy with something else"

"Master Tyler" Arthur said softly "You need to be careful. He is not an adversary that you take on without preperations"

"I know that" Tyler whispered, dropping his head onto his knees "He scares me"

"That's good, it means you will be more careful"

Tyler lifted his head and smiled slightly. "Thank you Arthur"

***

"Master Tyler" Arthur said, hands folded behind his back as he watched Tyler pulling on his NightAngel suit "Are you sure that you want to go out today?"

Tyler glanced at the butler, smiling slightly as he pulled his black hair into a pony-tail in the NightAngel style. "Stop worrying about me, Arthur" he said and picked up the black mask that lay on the table next to him "You got me the new gear, I will be fine. The gear broke because it was old. It had nothing to do with me"

The old man gave him sceptical look, eyebrow raised. ""Oh, is that so, Master Tyler?" he asked sarcastically "I never would have guessed"

"I'm pretty sure that's how things are" Tyler said, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smile "And by the way this is Fade we're talking about. I have a bone to pick with him, he's been sticking his nose into my business lately. But most importantly he might have something on Deamon"

"Just be careful, Master Tyler"

"Come on Arthur. Don't be such a worry wart" Tyler said, tying the mask over his mouth and nose "I can take care of myself. You should know that by now"

"That is exactly why I am worry" the old butler said with a flat tone.

Tyler laughed and got up from where he sat. "Don't worry Arthur" he said "I promise to be careful. And I'm the NightAngel. There's not much that can hurt me"

Arthur did not say anything. He just shook his head.

"I'll see you later, Arthur" he said "Will you just keep an eye on River? He's been a bit off these last few days. I haven't had time to talk to him yet"

"I'll see what I can do" Arthur said.

"Thank you" Tyler said "I'll get going then"

***

"NIghtAngel!"

NightAngel's back hit the wall, driving the breath from his lungs. He collapsed on the street with a dull thump. Still gasping for breath, he shot forward ignoring the voice calling out to him. 

A body came flying at him. He barely had time to twist out of the way, catching a glimpse of Jack before he slammed into the building that drove NightAngel's breath from his lungs just a moment before. 

NightAngel could taste blood and with all the dust and smoke in the air, it made it hard to breath. He flicked his wrist, a kinetic shield forming around him.

"NightAngel!"

Again NightAngel ignored Danielle. He did warn them that he was not going to work with them when he arrived and they should really not expect any help from him. There were five of them. If they couldn't take care of themselves with those numbers, they did not deserve to be called heroes. 

Something slammed into his shield. The pain nearly brought him down to his knees. He gasped, threw his hand out. 

His power exploded from his hand and threw Fade into the air. The power ripped through him and he snarled, the corners of his mouth tearing open into the NightAngel smile as he shot after the creature, Fade. 

Movement caught his eye. "Stay back, Princess!" Tyler snarled at Danielle "He's mine"

Danielle's eyes narrowed at him, but she stepped back, away from fast moving NightAngel. There was something slightly off about him today. She felt as if they were making some headway with the new NightAngel the past few weeks. 

There was something familiar about the NightAngel, but she just could not put her finger on it. 

NightAngel shot up into the air with Fade, one hand stretched out, fingers curling around the deformed throat as he reached the creature. 

"We're going to have a chat" he hissed as he stopped their descent, both hovering high above the ground.

Fade thrashed around, snarling and growling as he tried to get away from NightAngel. A clawed hand clawed at his face. 

"Stop that!" NightAngel growled as blood ran down his face "Or I'm going to sent you into orbit" 

The thrashing stopped. "Good" he said "First question. You know Deamon?"

Fade hissed at him.

"I'll take that as a yes" NightAngel said "Now tell me where is Deamon hiding?"

With a scream, Fade lashed out at NightAngel's face. 

NighAngel dodged, losing his control for a moment. He cursed as they started plummeting back down to the ground. Fade lashed onto him, throwing punches and clawing at him. Shadow snaked towards him, everywhere they touched they burned his skin, even through his protective gear. 

One of the shadow snaked around his throat, holding him still as a first smashed into his mouth.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Blood.

Copper.

For a few moments, it was the only thing that NightAngel's senses could pick up. He tasted it, smelled it. It filled his mouth, thick and coppery, running down his chin, flooding his mouth. 

NightAngel blasted Fade with a bolt of power, forcing the creature to let him go. Fade crashed into the ground, with enough force to create a small crater. While NightAngel landed in a roll, ready to fight the moment he touched the ground.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, throwing him back away from Fade. 

He stumbled, before he could move again, hands caught his wrists twisting them behind his back, holding him in place. 

Danielle, Alley, Jack and Vic stood in front of him, between him and Fade. That meant the one holding him was Chris. He was surprised that Chris could hold him back, he did not think the other guy was that strong. 

"I will not allow you to kill him, NightAngel" Danielle snapped angrily.

NightAngel just rolled his eyes, struggling to breath through the mask and blood, straining against Chris. "Let me go!" he growled, nearly choking on the blood that filled his mouth and nose. 

"No! We're not letting you go until you agree not to murder him" Danielle said, glancing at Fade over her shoulder. 

NightAngel ripped himself away from Chris. Pain blinded him for a moment as he grumbled to the ground. One hand clawed at his mask. The pain in his shoulders and wrists making it hard to do what he needed. 

"NightAngel!" Danielle snapped "What are you doing?"

"Can't... breathe..." Tyler choked out as he finally managed to rip the mask down, letting it hang around his bruised neck. He coughed, blood running down nose and chin. Spitting out blood, NightAngel gasped for breath, almost gagging from the blood. The corners of his mouth still torn from the NightAngel smile. 

Danielle could just stared at the face af NightAngel, kneeling in front of her. It was the first time that they saw the new NightAngel's face. As she watched, NightAngel spat out more blood, eyes focused on the torn flesh of his mouth as it slowly healed, the wounds closing.

"Tyler..." she whispered and he glanced up at her, spitting out more blood.

"Why so surprised, Princess?" NightAngel, no Tyler, asked, his words slightly warped as he spoke "I thought you were smarted than this, that you'd figure it out"

"You... Why are you the NightAngel?"

Tyler coughed and spat out another mouth full of blood, almost gagging before drawing in a deep breath. At least he could breathe again, despite the blood running freely from his nose. 

"Seriously? Are you stupid or something?" he asked annoyed "I've been the bloody NightAngel every since we've met"

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Why should I have?" he asked coughing again "It's not like we're friends or anything. So I have no reason to tell you jack shit, Princess"

His eyes focused on Fade for a moment before he looked over at Danielle again. A shiver ran through his body as the should he dislocated to get away from Chris, snapped back into place. For a moment the pain blinded him and he gasped almost toppling over. Slowly the pain faded and he wiped the remaining blood from his face, since his nose also stopped bleeding. 

All of the scars on his face were now just a faded pink. 

"Well you should have said something about it" Danielle snapped at him furiously. 

Tyler just have her a flat look as he carefully got to his feet. "My personal has nothing do to with you" he snarled, hating the weak feeling in his legs and the fog that tried clouding his mind "Now get out of my way"

No one moved. 

"Move" he said softly, a dangerous tone in his voice "Or I will move you"

"I will not let you kill him"

Tyler's hands balled into fists as he let out a frustrated scream. "What is wrong with you? I'm not going to kill him" he snapped furiously "I'm just want to get some answers from him. Now get out of my way!"

His hand trembling and his tightened his fists. He was going to do something that might regret later on if they kept on blocking him. 

Danielle motioned something for the others and they stepped back, leaving her alone in front of Tyler. She crossed her arms, watching him with a serious expression. 

"I do not trust you"

"That's not my problem, Princess" he said through clenched teeth, taking a threatening step forward "I'm not going to ask you again. Move!"

He knew that his eyes were flashing with rage and power as he looked at her. She was not going to stop him, he was going to get his answers even if he had to go through her. 

"No"

Tyler growled under his breath and slowly breathed out. He clenched his jaw before walking up to Danielle.

She was a head shorter then him and had to look up when he stood in front of her. Without hesitation her hand shot out, fingers curling around his throat. "Just try it, Tyler" she hissed "Try me on this and you will suffer"

Tyler just looked at her without showing any emotions. 

***

"Welcome back, Sir" Arthur said looking up as Tyler stepped into the kitchen "Found anything interesting while you were out there?"

Tyler just shot him a a flat look before slowly sitting down at the table. "Please don't patronize me, Arthur" he said tiredly "I do not have the energy for it"

"Can I get you anything?" the old man asked in a tone just as flat as the look Tyler gave him. 

"Some stitches?" Tyler asked and lifted his shirt slightly, showing Arthur the gaping claw wound in his side. It was healing very slowly. 

"Seems like you enjoyed yourself today, Sir" 

"Oh just shut up, would you, you old fart" Tyler muttered, dropping his head onto his arms "Danielle nearly strangled me.." he pulled away the mask that hung around his neck, showing Arthur the bruises "... nearly killed me this time"

"The NightAngel doesn't die that easily, Master Tyler" the old butler said, placing the first aid-kit on the table. He frowned as he looked at the wound and the bruising. This was happening to fast.

Tyler's healing was slowly down much faster than before. 

Tyler sighed. "Don't look at me like that, Arthur" he said, tilting his head back "It's not that bad. And you will make River worry about me if you keep this up"

"And just pray tell, how long as this been going on?"

"About two weeks-" Tyler muttered, refusing to look at Arthur "- I think. It hasn't gotten any worse yet"

"Master Tyler" Arthur said sternly.

"It's alright, Arthur..."

"Tyler" 

Tyler flinched and looked at the old man. That was the first time that Arthur used his name like that. The old man was looking at him with a serious expression, one that meant no nonsense. He sighed and looked away.

"It's alright, Arthur" he said again "Stop worrying about me" he flinched as Arthur started cleaning the wound "I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to this. So please, don't look so worried"

"This is happening to fast. It hasn't even been a full 5 years yet"

Tyler smiled slightly. "I'll be fine, Arthur" he said softly "I'll be alright..."


End file.
